Dead Hills (Level 53)
Introduction The Dead Hills (53) quest is the first in a chain of three quests associated with the Dead Hills zone in the Great Unknown. Walk-through #In the Deadhills (E), there is a large hill with a tomb on top. Stepping through the front entrance of the tomb will trigger a popup that starts the quest. #The popup instructs you to travel to Dead Hills (W), where are located three lizardman towers in ruins. Investigating one of the towers will trigger a subsequent popup. #This popup instructs you to find an NPC called Nolius Adder in Hagley. Nolius Adder is located in the village in Hagley (NE). #Nolius Adder sends you to West Ferret Mountains (W). There you find a cave of Ghastly Kin against the mountain. Inside the cave is a tomb, which will trigger a popup when approached. You will be immediately ambushed by a level 55 Ancient Spirit. This mob is a caster/healer. After defeating it, an NPC will spawn and tell you about Envar. Note that if you are completing this quest with multiple party members, only one character may speak with the NPC at a time. The popup respawn rate is approximately 5 to 10 minutes. #Follow the road from Dead Hills south into Envar. When approaching the north door of Envar city itself, a popup wil be triggered that tells you to investigate the northwest tower of Envar. Doing so will trigger another popup. Move downstairs inside the tower. #Inside the bottom of the northwest tower are found Accursed Maggots. These maggots cast a dangerous root which will nuke the entire group for approximately 1000 dmg. Additionally, Accursed Zombies in the bottom of the tower invoke a DoT that deals 1500 damage per tick. Both of these ailments may be cured with a level 50 ability called Envaric Salve, which is in fact dropped by the Accursed Maggots themselves. Once inside, follow the left hallway and look for either Tal'Thir or Servent of Tal'thir. Move towards them, as they are located in the throne room, which you must approach to trigger the next popup. Note that if Tal'thir is in the room, his aggro range falls within the area that you must stand to recieve the popup. Killing Tal'thir is not necessary to complete this quest and he can prove to be a formidable opponent. #The popup instructs you to return to Kradesh Du'Klot in Freeport. Kradesh is located in the tavern nearby the docks in Freeport. He requests that you to retrieve his stolen book from Rouge Relix. He spawns underneath the stairs in an inn in Temple of Light (N). The spawn timer for Rouge Relix is approximately 4 to 8 hours. Return the book to Kradesh. #Return to Envar and descend once again into the northwest tower. In the throne room, engage and kill the Servent of Tal'thir. At level 55, the Servant of Tal'thir will con yellow and casts a lifetap incurring 550 damage frequently. Upon dying, the Servant of Tal'thir will become an NPC. Upon speaking with him, he will send you to search for other servants. Note that only one person can talk to him at a time, and he will despawn after being spoken to. The Servant of Tal'thir has an approximate 4 to 8 hour spawn time. #Descend to the bottom of the southeast tower in Envar. Be aware of the Anointed Mummies and Anointed Skeletons, who will debuff strength and drain mana respectively. After the first room, head right and follow the hallway to another large room, and it’s to the left. Look for High Priest Vorin, Constuct of Vorin, and Servent of Vorin. On the left side of this room is a throne. Approach the throne to receive another popup. Killing High Priest Vorin, if he is spawned, is not necessary to complete the quest. #The popup instructs you to find Explorer Graeven, who can be found in Takish Hiz (E), (NE), and (N). He spawns in the desert outside the ruined city at dusk for approximately 8 minutes every other hour. Explorer Graeven sends you to hunt the mobs of Takish Hiz for the Legacy for Averyth. This item is dropped randomly by Starknights, Sunstars, and Moon Wraiths. After receiving the book, talk to Explorer Graeven again. #Return to the southeast tower of Envar. Locate and kill the Servent of Vorion. He is comparable in all respects to the Servant of Tal'thir. Upon dying, an NPC will spawn in his place. Similarly, only one character may speak to the NPC before he despawns. #Search the Libraries of Envar for information on Jal Reath. It is necessary to kill the Jal Reath Librarian, who spawns in either the northeast tower basement or southwest tower basement. The librarian has a placeholder in the basement in the first room on the left called Jal Reath Commoner. Killing the librarian allows you to loot a NO TRADE book, that when inspected instructs you to go and talk to Kradesh in Freeport again. #Kradesh Du'Klot reads the book and instructs you to go to the Deadhills (W), back to the ruined Lizardman towers. #Walking into the tower in Dead Hills (W) triggers three Jal Reath Librarians to spawn. Talk to them. After speaking with them, they become attackable and will aggro immediately. Each librarian will con dark blue to a level 55, and each has a lifetapping necromancer pet. Each one drops a group portal charge gem, each of which has a single charge. #Upon using the charge, it teleports the whole group to the very top of the largest middle tower of Envar. The person completing the quest receives a popup once there. At the same moment you will be ambushed by a Jal Reath Chancellor. He will con yellow to a 55, has a substantial mana tap, rmedium nukes, and heals to full at 50% HP. Once you kill him, he turns into an NPC. Speak to him, and then he will despawn. #Talking to him, he tells you that you are welcome to be an equal, and that his servant has an item for you as an incentive to join them. Go to the Chancellor's Servant in Dead Hills (W). The servant provides you with the quest reward. gives you your 45 mil xp, and a quest item. Some classes get an ability (assuming just wizard and druid). The wizard deadhills portal is a confirmed ability. Rewards *45,000,000 XP *Depending on class, one of: **Etheric Shield **Etheric Cloth Tunic *Additionally, druids, necromancers, and wizards will receive an Astral Displacement scroll Category:Side Quests